AKB Cardfight
by ShiningButterfly
Summary: Aichi a girl not knowing what to do next after the VF Circuit ended. A portal transferred her to a world that music are banned. That lead her to AKB0048 she accepts being as Sendou Aichi the 1st, but what adventure will happen to her.


Chapter 1

* * *

**I decide to do a AKB0048 crossover with Cardfight Vanguard. Inspired by AKBCardfightFan998. I do not own AKB0048 or Cardfight. Enjoy.**

* * *

It's been two days since episode 104 ended. Everyone went to their normal lives, well almost normal. A Kirara surprise will idolize a certain blunette.

'It's been two days since the VF Circuit ended' Aichi thought 'What am going to do now' "This isn't the time to think about it" she shook her head "I better go to the shop before Morikawa-kun gets mad" she ran to Card Captial. As she ran, she suddenly felt a strong feeling in her 'What is that feeling' she stopped and looked around her

"Aichi... Successor... Star" she heard a deep voice

"What" Aichi looked around her, but no one was there

"Aichi... Successor... Star" the voice said again

"Again" she muttered

A flash of light shined at the corner of her eye. She followed it and led her to an alley nearby.

"What is this" Aichi see a portal with rainbow colors around it "Music" she heard faint music coming out of the portal, Aichi walked closer to check what it it. Then a strong gust of wind suddenly occurred and pushed Aichi in to the portal.

* * *

"AAAAHHHH!" as she fell in to the portal, then she landed on the ground with girls looking at her

"Ow" Aichi rubbed her head

"Are you alright" Aichi looked up and saw a girl with green hair in a high ponytail holding her hand out

"I'm fine" Aichi accepted the hand and stood up "Thank you"

"You're welcome" she said "I'm Takahashi Minami, you can call me Takamina"

"I-I am Sendou Aichi, nice to meet you" she bowed

"Hi" a girl with brown hair in a small side pony tail popped out from behind Aichi "I am Oshima Yuuko, nice to meet you" she gave pointed her thumb to herself

"Likewise" 'She's cheerful' Aichi sweat dropped

"I" a girl with long purple hair put an arm around Aichi "Akimoto Sayaka"

"I am Kojima Haruna, but you can call me Kojihara" a girl with long pink hair winked

"Itano Tomomi, call me Tomochin" a girl with long brown hair bowed

"Kashiwagi Yuki or Yukirin" said a girl with shoulder length hair

"Miyazawa Sae" a girl with short gray (I think) hair said

"Watanabe Mayuyu" a girl with blue hair in pigtails said with no feeling

"So Aichi how did you get in the practice room" said Takamina

"Practice room" Aichi looked around the room that she is in and their clothes "I am sorry, if I am interrupting your practice" Aichi bowed in apology

"It's fine" Takamina held up her hand "We happen to be talking a break"

"To answer your question is that I don't know" Aichi said

"Huh?" they looked at her

"What do you mean" said Yuuko

"Well I was on my way to hang out with my friends, and then a voice called me. I followed it and a portal with music appeared in front of me, then a strong gust of wind pushed me in. The rest is you know" Aichi explained

"We don't know what to do" Takamina said "But we can help"

"Really, thank you" Aichi thanked

"I'll call Tsubasa-san for help" Takamina put her hand near her ear and revealed an earpiece communicator "Tsubasa-san"

"Tsubasa-san?" said Aichi

"Our producer and manager" said Yukirin

'I already know, I'm going to talk to her, you guys continue your practice' Aichi heard a faint voice through the communicator

"Yes ma'am" Takamina need the call "Tsubasa-san is going to talk to you"

"Alright" Aichi nodded

"While she's coming, you can watch our practice if you want" she offered

"Is it okay" said Aichi

"Yeah, think of it as our welcome present" Takamina winked at her

"Thank you very much" Aichi smiled

"Aichi, you ready" Yuuko yelled across the room

"Yes" she responded

"Now AKB0048 start" said Takamina

The music started and Aichi was excited how they dance.

* * *

[Beginner]

_'In your position set!'_

_'Kinou made no keiken to ka, Chishiki nanka nimotsu na dake'_

_'Kaze wa itsumo toorisugite, Ato ni nani mo nokosanai yo'_

_'Atarashii michi wo sagase! Hito no chizu wo hirogeru na! Fuseta me wo ageta toki ni ZERO ni narunda'_

_'Bokura wa yume miteru ka? Mirai wo shinjiteiru ka? '_

_'Kowai mono shirazu mi no hodo shirazu, Muteppou na mama'_

_'Ima bokura wa yume miteru ka? Kodomo no youni massara ni... '_

_'Shipai sareta kusari wa hikichigirou. Change, change, change, change, change your mind, Change, change your mind. Nani mo shiranakute ii Beginner! '_

_'Shippai shite haji wo kaite, Kizutsuita koto TORAUMA ni natte'_

_'Anna omoi nido to iya da to, Kashikoku natta otonatachi yo'_

_'CHARENJI wa bakageta koto, RISUKU kaihiseru youni. Oro kana keisan shite nani wo mamoru no?'_

_'Bokura wa ikiteiru ka? Ashita mo ikiteitai ka?'_

_'Wakatta furi shite shittaka buri de. Yume mo hisashiburi'_

_'Sou bokura wa ikiteiru ka? Inochi muda ni shitenai ka?'_

_"Myaku wo utsu kodou wo ima kanjiro!'_

_'Stand up! Together! Umareta hi omoidase! Dare mo ga Beginner!'_

_'Stand up! Right away! Hajime kara kantan ni, Umaku wa ikanee'_

_'Stand up! Together! Saisho ni modoraba ii, Mo ichido Beginner!'_

_'Stand up! Right away! Hiraki naotte hiraki naotte, Dou ni ka naru sa'_

_'Furui PEEJI wa yaburi sutero. Saa hajimeyouze!'_

_'We can be reborn all the time'_

_'Bokura wa yume miteru ka? Mirai wo shinjiteiru ka?'_

_'Kowai mono shirazu mi no hodo shirazu, Muteppou na mama'_

_'Ima bokura wa yume miteru ka? Kodomo no youni massara ni... Shipai sareta kusari wa hikichigirou'_

_'Nani mo dekinai. Chanto dekinai. Sore ga doushita? Bokura wa wakainda'_

_'Nani mo dekinai. Sugu ni dekinai. Dakara bokura ni kanousei ga arunda'_

_'Ame wa yanda. Kaze wa yanda'_

_'Mita koto no nai. Hikari ga sasu yo. Ima ga toki da'_

_'Kimi wa umare kawatta Beginner!'_

[Beginner ended]

* * *

"Amazing, you all did great" Aichi clapped

"Thank you" they all said except Mayuyu

"But" Aichi suddenly said grabbing their attention "Sayaka-san, when you were a little stiff at the end when you turned. I think that you should put your foot a couple inches away instead if leaning it forward, it will help you feel you better"

"Is that true Sayaka" Yuuko asked

"Yeah, at the end when was turning, I was in a bad position I was stiff a little" Sayaka answered

"But I didn't see that" said Yukirin, who was near Sayaka in beginner

"Because you can't" a woman with short blonde hair in a blue work suit walk in the room

"Tsubasa-san" said Takamina

"This girl is right. Move your foot a few inches it will work"

"Alright" said Sayaka

"You girls continue to practice I will talk to her"

"Yes ma'am" they said

Tsubasa turn to Aichi "Follow me" she walked out of the room

"O-Okay" Aichi followed her

Aichi see a city around her when she walked out the building and saw all of them in posters, TV and more.

'Amazing, they are really popular' Aichi thought

Aichi followed Tsubasa to a shrine like building.

"Wait here, I'll be back" she told Aichi

"Okay" Aichi nodded

Tsubasa walked in and a moment later walked out in a shrine uniform "Come in"

Aichi walked in and there was bamboo all over the place, then a cave with crystals appeared around her.

"Wow" Aichi looked at the cave

Small ball of lights then brighten the cave.

"They..." said Aichi

"This is the Kirara of Succession" said Tsubasa

"Kirara of Succession" Aichi repeated

"Look" she look up

The little light formed a mirror with Aichi's face on it.

"Me" Aichi said then the mirror disappeared

"Your name is Aichi, right" said Tsubasa

"Y-Yes, Sendou Aichi" Aichi bowed

"Aichi, can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?" Aichi asked

"Would you like to join the AKB0048"

"Ehh!" Aichi exclaimed

"Sensei-sensei requires it"

"Sensei-sensei" she began thinking about it, she sighed "Alright, but I need to find a way to go home"

"That don't worry, if you find your Kirara. You may have a way to return home"

"Thank you very much" Aichi bowed

* * *

Next Day

"I wonder why Tsubasa-san called us" said Yuuko

"I don't if she has a reason then she won't call all of us" said Takamina

"It seems that your all gathered" Tsubasa walked in

"Tsubasa-san, you need us" Yuuko asked

She nodded "I have something important to announce"

"Important?" said Kojihara

"We will have a new successor joining 00"

"New successor!" they exclaimed

"We didn't hear that!" Yuuko exclaimed

"Who is it" Sae asked

"You can come in" Tsubasa said to the door

The door opened, revealing a girl with bright blue hair in a high ponytail, wearing the successor member uniform.

"I want you to meet our new successor Sendou Aichi the 1st" said Tsubasa

* * *

**Aichi is now a member of the 00. What will her first debut go. Wait for next chapter.**


End file.
